


Meanies and Nice Boys

by MusicalFangirl00193



Series: Kinktober 2019 [26]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Kinktober 2019, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 23:24:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21187718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalFangirl00193/pseuds/MusicalFangirl00193
Summary: Nice boys get what they want, meanies don't





	Meanies and Nice Boys

“Wade,” Peter groaned, “I fucking hate you.”

“That’s not very nice,” Wade said with a pout, pressing a kiss to the tip of Peter’s nose. “And you know what happens to meanies.”

“Wade,” Peter groaned as the merc slowed yet again. “Please.”

“That’s more like it, baby boy,” Wade said with a bright grin, speeding up, just barely brushing Peter’s prostate. “Nice boys get what they want. And what do you want?”

“Fuck me, Wade, please.”

“There we go,” Wade’s grin was infectious and Peter joined it as he finally, finally, came.

“You’re ridiculous,” Peter murmured as Wade pulled out and laid next to him. “I’ve told you this before, right?”

“Yeah,” Wade said happily. “But you love it.”

“Yeah,” Peter’s smile was soft and fond as he pressed a kiss to Wade’s forehead. “Love you, Wade.”

“Love you too, Petey.”


End file.
